


TommyInnit ideas

by AutumnHaze126



Category: mcyt
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnHaze126/pseuds/AutumnHaze126
Summary: I'm not a very good writer, and have trouble writing things down. I would love to see my ideas in people's stories, so if you write and you like my ideas then please use them.
Kudos: 7





	TommyInnit ideas

TommyInnit is from 2b2t, he was abandoned there and had to fight to survive. Tommy has wings and love's the freedom of flying. Tommy was always over looked when it came to his brothers techno and wilbur, phil never really piad attention to tommy. Tommy's friends from SMPearth and business Bay will do anything for tommy and will protect tommy with their life. I like the idea of 2b2t, SMPearth, and Dream SMP in the same world, I don't mind shipping or mature content.


End file.
